


Under the Christmas Tree

by KarmelZilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Mary Margaret wakes one morning to find a present under the tree she definitely did not put there.





	1. Chapter One

It was late at night, the night cold, snow falling softly, the night quiet. A VERY inebriated man walks through the front door, tracking snow all over the floor, slipping and knocking down a lamp by the couch. He softly cursed, falling to his knees, and trying to pick up what he dropped. His vision blurred and he gave up with a long sigh, feeling something very soft on the ground. Smiling, he crawled to it, dropping his body to the floor and hugged something close to him, quickly falling into oblivion.

~~~

Mary Margaret woke to the dawn light shining through the curtains, the rays falling on her face. Hearing the birds chirp, she stretched before rolling to her side and slipped out of bed, sleepily moving to the bathroom. Finished with her shower, dressed and teeth brushed, she moved down the stairs to start some coffee.

Stopping by the Christmas tree, she looked down at the floor and softly sighed. Her roommate must have tracked snow inside again, leaving the floor wet. She would talk with her later. Fixing the towel, wrapped around her hair, she moved to the kitchen, but again stopped. Something fell on her feet, startling her and she looked down, eyes going wide as the hand that fell on her foot clenched its fingers and pulled.

A scream filled the room, Mary Margaret pulling her foot free, stumbling back. Looking closer, she could see there was a half naked man under her tree. A half naked man that was woken by her scream. He shot up, clutching his head and moaning, making the tree sway. The woman continued to scream, grabbing the closest thing to her and threw it at him. Glass shattered over his shoulder, his eyes finally opening and glaring at her. Squeaking, panic vibrating through her, she grabbed another ornament and through it at him.

Why was he here!? She thought to herself, stepping back as he stood, holding his hands out. Afraid he was going to grab her, she grabbed a wrapped present, one she knew to be a heavy book, and chucked it at him. The book hit the mad in the jaw, making him stumble back. He froze and then hopped up and down, yelling in pain. He stepped on the glass from the ornaments, a large piece stuck in the bottom of his foot.

“Ah! Please, stop! Ow,” He grumbled, slipping on the water, and falling back to the floor.

Mary Margaret stopped, chest heaving as she cocked her head to the side, guilt filling her as she saw the state the poor man was in. The book left a nice cut on his jaw, the skin already bruising and he clutched his foot, the appendage bleeding into his hand. She truly beat this man up and despite him being the one to break and enter, she felt bad.  

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Hang on.” She ran to the kitchen, grabbing a towel and running back, careful of the glass.

“You’re not going to throw something else at me, are you?” He asked, brow raised up at her.

Shaking her head with a small nervous smile, she knelt by him and leaned close, inspecting his foot. “That looks bad. I’m going to pull it out and then take you to the hospital.”

“No!” He yelled, shrugging away from her, pushing her hand away. “You can make it worse by pulling it out. I can hobble to the car.” He said and took the towel from her hand, trying to contain the blood without touching the glass.

Mary Margaret watched him for a bit before getting up and slipping on her boot and grabbing her purse and keys. “Do you need help getting up?” She asked, biting her lip and hovering over him.

He nodded holding out his arm and she pulled it over her shoulder, helping him stand. Grunting, he hopped on his good, shoeless foot, to get balance and the hobbled to the car, his jaw clenching at the pain. She managed to get him in the passenger side, panting slightly, she hesitantly handed him her purse before rushing to the driver’s side and started the car. She glanced at him, still shirtless and dripping blood in her car, “What’s your name?”

He suddenly chuckled and pointed at the road behind them, “Can you drive and talk?”

“Yes. I can,” She fumbled before situating and putting the car in reverse, blushing furiously. This was not the morning she thought she was going to have. Another round of panic shot through her and she grabbed her phone, dialing the school. “Hey Sandra, I’m really sorry, I had an emergency, I’m going to be late.” She said and looked over at the half dressed man in her passenger seat. “Thank you hon, I will be there later.” She said goodbye and hung up, stopping at the light. “So, I’m driving and talking.” She giggled nervously, “Can I ask the name of the man that broke into my house?”

A smile came to those shapely lips, “David,” he said, looking from his foot to this small woman, who managed to beat him up with her head wrapped in a towel, which by the way, was still tightly wrapped around her head.

Mary Margaret smiled, going when the light turned. She turned the corner and looked down at his bloody foot, soaking the towel. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. I’m sorry about your car.” He said with a grimace, looking down at the growing pool of blood on her floor.

Pulling into the parking lot of the emergency room, she shrugged, getting out of the car, now realizing she never put her seat belt on. Shaking her head, she rushed to his side and opened the door, helping him out of the seat. A nurse came out with a wheel chair and helped sit him in it, “What happened?”

“He stepped on some glass.” She said in a rush, stepping back to park her car. Really, she could just to work now, she should, but she wanted to know if he was okay. Properly apologize, drive him home. Parking her car, she moved to grab her purse and then sighed, smacking her head. She put it in his lap in the rush to get him in the car and then he held onto it when they moved him in the chair. She had a reasonable reason to go in now. Groaning, she rushed inside, asking the person at the desk where he was. Moving to the large room where the bed where separated by curtains, she spotted him and gave a sheepish smile. A couple of nurses were seated at the end of the bed, examining his foot. He pointed behind him as she got close. “You left this. I would totally take it, but it’s just not my style.” He teased, wincing when the male poked at the glass. 

Seeing her purse, she smiled, licking her lips. “No, I don’t think that the white and jewels suits you. Maybe a blue?” She suggested, teasing him back. He looked up at her, blue eyes shining brightly at her. He had beautiful eyes, so bright.

He laughed, showing off a beautiful smile and then hissed his features contorting into pain. “Okay, Mr. Nolan? This is going to hurt. We’re getting ready to pull the glass out, hopefully it will all come out in one piece.” The blonde nurse said, smiling softly.

He nodded, clenching the bedside and preparing himself for the pain. Not realizing what she was doing, Mary Margaret held out her hand to him, offering it for him to hold. He looked up at her and slowly took his hand from to bed and grasped her fingers. One nurse quickly pulled the glass out and the other placed a thick bandage over it. David squeezed her fingers, eyes shut tight, but he didn’t make a peep.

“That was good, the glass didn’t break further. The doctor is going to come in and I’ll be back with an IV for the fluids that you’ve lost.” She said, taking her cart with her through the door.

“It wasn’t that bad, I hope.” Mary Margaret spoke up, her thumb stroking his knuckles. She brought the chair close to his bad and sat down, still holding his hand, she didn’t even realize she hadn’t let go. “David, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” She apologized, cheeks turning red.

He chuckled, looking over at her, “Well, I apologize as well. I didn’t mean to wake up in a stranger’s house.” He said and then snickered when the male nurse finished with his foot and gave both of them with a weird look before exiting. “Now, you know that his is dying to know the story behind this.”

She laughed, “Me too. Why did you sleep under my Christmas tree?” Her head tilted to the side, curiosity written all over her adorable features.

He scratched the back of his head, a blush coming up his neck and resting in his cheeks. “I, uh, was out drinking with my friend last night. I just moved in a couple houses down from yours, thought your house was mine.” He said with a shrug, and then narrowed his eyes. “Why was your door unlocked anyway?”

It was her turn to blush, again. “I never lock it and my roommate slash best friend always yells at me for it. She’s the Sheriff, and is just naturally protective.” She said and then rushed to continue as she watched his features shifted to real concern. “Oh! Don’t worry, I won’t press charges or anything. I guess it was my fault you came in last night. If anything, you should be pressing charges against me.” She rambled, waving her hand to dismiss the notion of getting him in trouble for breaking and entering.

He chuckled, “Don’t worry. You’re safe from jail time.” He said, “But, you really should lock your doors. I could have been a murderer.” He said and before she could respond that there wasn’t anyone like that in this town, the Doctor came in.

And to make the situation more awkward, it was Doctor Whale. “Mr. Nolan, so your chart looks okay, It’s not deep- Mary Margaret?” He cut himself off when he saw her sitting in the room next to the patient.

He whole face was more red than a tomato as she waved, “Hello, Whale.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked a little worried and confused, “Why do you have a towel on your head?” He asked stepping closer.

He hands shot to her head, finally dropping David’s hand. She stuttered, not knowing what to say. Standing, she ignored them and the doctor’s questions, moving away to let her hair free from the wet towel. She had completely forgot about her towel. Why didn’t David say anything?!

“She drove me, I’m her new neighbor.” David explained, drawing the attention back to him.

Whale nodded, “Okay. Anyway, the laceration on your foot isn’t deep enough for stitches, but we are going to bandage it so it stay clean and is free from infection. I would suggest you stay, to get your fluids back up, you’re really pale and your heart is just a tad slow. We’ll get you ointment for the cut on your chin and I will get your IV.” He said, moving to the door, with one last look at Mary Margaret.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I still had my towel on?!” She hissed once they were alone.

David looked to her with a grin, “Because your hair was wet and I thought you looked cute.” He said matter of factly.

“Oh,” She said dumbly, her brain not computing anything else. Again, the nurse saved her by walking in, wheeling the IV in behind her. “She hooked it up to him, telling him she would come in twenty minutes and check his sugar and heart rate. It it was good, he could go home. She left for a second and then came back with bandages, sitting down and removing the bloodied gauze with fresh gauze and wrapping his foot up. “When you sleep, make sure you prop your foot up. Above heart level.” And then she was gone.

“Gosh, my Christmas crippled you.” She said, sitting back down and throwing her hand over her eyes.

David looked at her, after fidgeting with his IV and froze. She remained like that, leaning back in the chair, cute colorful skirt, blue tights, ankle boots, a blouse, so professional and then her hair was wild. Half wet curls tossed over her shoulders, hair thick and long, face red, hand over her eyes. She was an adorable mess and David was captivated.

After so long of silence, Mary Margaret sat up, looking at him and then became nervous, as he just starred at her. “What?”

“You’re just really pretty.” He said and then was taken aback when she suddenly burst out laughing.

“What?”

“How much of that bag is drugs? Or are you still drunk?” She giggled, wiping the tear from her eye.

“It’s true,” He said, lips pressing into a thin line, brows furrowing.

“Right. Charming. Ha, that’s what I’m calling you from now on. It suits you.” She said, tiling her head, eyes scanning him over, nodding with her own approval.

He just shook his head and let the notion drop. “You know what, I think I have a way you can make this up to me.” He said suddenly, determined to continue to see this woman.

She suddenly stopped, freezing as she looked at him with wide eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You beating me up and putting me in the hospital,” He was exaggerating a little bit, “I have a way you can make it up to me.”

A V appeared between her brows as she furrowed her brows, her bottom lip pouting. “Let me hear this.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled, “I just moved in, I still have a bunch of unpacking to do, that I now will have difficulty doing.” He started, his smile growing as her face relaxed.

“I can help you unpack.” She found herself saying with ease, easing back into her chair. “Give me your schedule, Charming and I’ll work mine with yours.”

He nodded feeling a lightness in his chest, like a soft flutter. They ended up talking about the holidays and how they were glad that they were almost over, when the nurse came back in to check him over. Getting the okay to go home, he sighed the discharge papers, got his bag of medicine and bandages and some crutches for the next few days. They drove home, David pointing out his apartment and she got out, helping him to stand, laughing when she realized he was still half naked.

“Charming, where are your shoes and shirt?” She giggled, looking at his bare foot in the snow and his bare chest, quickly looking away from the later.

“I,” He stopped to think for a moment and then shrugged, crutching his way to his front door, thankfully he was on the first floor. “I actually don’t remember.”

She laughed again. He must have had a bunch of fun last night. “Well, Charming, I will see you soon.”

Surprised, standing at his door, he looked at her. “Can I have your number?”

A smile slowly spread over her lips, “I know where you live, Charming.” Was all she said, turning, and walking to the building door. She was calm until she got inside her own house, squealing with excitement, and then frowning at the mess all over her floor. And then she looked at the time, panicking, she ran to the bathroom, to fix her hair and then rush to school, where she worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Margaret and David get closer.

When Mary Margaret walked into the station, arms filled with binders and paper bags full of food, she almost tripped over the threshold. She had gotten a frantic text from Emma as soon as she got to her classroom, asking her if she was okay and what happened to the living room. She didn’t get it until the secretary from the office came in and told her the sheriff was on the line and was out of her mind with worry. Mary Margaret had texted her back, telling her she was okay and that she would explain later. Emma demanded lunch together, so here she was.

“Hey, M&M, what took you so long? Are you okay?” Emma asked, rushing over to the women, and taking the bags from her.  Once they were set on the desk, she plopped in the extra chair, not surprised at all that Regina was there as well.

“Hello,” She greeted both women and set her binders down. She had to grade them during her lunch, because she didn’t get to that morning. “I’m fine and super sorry about the house. I didn’t have enough time to clean.” She said, looking over at Emma as the blonde sat down.

“Yeah, what the hell happened?” She asked, always had a way with words, her best friend did.

She snorted, biting her lip, wondering where to start. “Our new neighbor broke into our house last night.” She said with a nod.

Emma immediately straightened, eyes wide. “What?! Why the hell didn’t you call me. Mary Margaret, fuck! You could have been hurt. This is why I tell you to lock that fucking door, you never listen.” Mary Margaret winced, her face flushing, obviously, not the best way to start.

“Emma,” Regina hissed, raising her brow at her new wife, reminding her to be calm.

The blonde took a breath, eyes shut, before opening them on her and waited for her to explain. “Okay, he was drunk. This morning, when I was walking downstairs, he was under the Christmas tree and I saw him and freaked. Threw some ornaments at him, and a book, he stepped on some glass and badly cut his foot. I took him to the hospital.” She explained quickly, almost all in one breath.

Regina snorted, reaching to grab a bag and smiled when she opened it and pulled out the Kale salad. Emma on the other hand burst out laughing, her hands holding her stomach and her eyes watering. “M&M, geez, is he alive?”

“Yes!” She countered, grabbing the other bag of food and gave Emma her grilled cheese and then placed her own in front of her. “He just can’t walk on his foot for a couple days. I was really late for work, so didn’t clean up. Sorry.”

The blonde shook her head, opening her grilled cheese with a groan. “I’m just glad you are okay. Did you stay with him at the hospital?”

Mary Margaret smiled, remembering the laughs she shared with him while waiting for the nurses and Whale. “Yeah. He’s a nice guy.”

“That look you just got tells us, he’s more than just a “nice guy.”’ Regina spoke for the first time, smirking at Emma .

 

 

Mary Margaret bounced on her feet, rubbing her hands together, trying to keep the warmth inside. She knocked on the door again, waiting for David to answer the door. She had finished school, and went home to clean the mess she had left this morning.

She had been working the last couple of hours when Emma came home with Henry, her son. “Hey, I thought you would have been with our new neighbor.” She wiggled her brows.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and stood, hugging Henry. “You guys getting the last of your stuff?”

The boy nodded, “Yup, mom will finally be moved out. We’re finally going to live together.”

He looked so happy and excited, Mary Margaret had to hug him again, kissing his cheek. “Oh, Henry.”

Emma huffed, grabbing Henry’s hand, and pulling him up the stairs. She Had finished her work while they packed. She finished just before they left, leaving her alone in the apartment. She walked around for a while, trying not to think of how lonely she was, Emma’s comment popped into her head. “David.”

Smiling, she walked downstairs to grab her coat. She wouldn’t mind seeing David again. She could help him, unpack, talk with him. So, now, she was at his door, waiting for him to answer. She was about to give up and go home when she heard banging and cursing coming from inside. Raising a brow, she took a step back, the stumbling getting closer.

David opened the door, his face contorted in annoyance, but then he saw who it was. “Mary Margaret?”

She smiled softly, “You know, you are not supposed to be on your foot. Aaaaand, it’s bleeding, again.” She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look of disappointment.

He looked down and cursed again, “Come on in.”

Mary Margaret followed him in, looking around at the bare walls and crowded floors. “Wow, when you said you needed help with unpacking, you weren’t kidding.” She said, removing her coat, and folding it over her arm.

He turned to her with red cheeks, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeeah, in my defense, I only moved here two days ago and today, the second day, I was at the hospital because someone beat me up.” He said, raising a brow at her in a challenging manner.

“A slow smile spread over her lips, “Someone beat you up? No! I can tell Emma, the sheriff.” She offered, making fun of him.

“Oh no,” He waved the offer away, “I wouldn’t want to get her in trouble. It was kinda my fault.”

“Kinda! You broke into my house! Slept under my tree and then scared the daylights out of me!” She accused, pointing a finger at him.

He started laughing, plopping down in the kitchen chair behind him, pulling his foot on his opposite lap, looking at his slightly red foot. “Okay, okay. Calm down, it was all my fault.”

She gave a nod, draping her coat over the chair by her and placed her hands on her hips. “Alright then. So, I can help you unpack your kitchen while we talk and you keep your foot up. The first ride to the hospital was free, the second one, not so much.”

He chuckled, “You really don’t have to do this Mary Margaret.” He liked the idea of her talking with him, but doing his cleaning, he had been joking.

“No, no. I wouldn’t need to be here helping you, if I didn’t injure you. So, I’m doing this and there is no more argument about it.” She said, feeling guilty about hurting him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said, saluting her with her grin.

That is what she did, she started opening boxes and setting items out, looking at his cupboards. “What prompted you to move to Storybrooke?”

He sat back in the chair, watching her flirt around his kitchen. He found it was an image he liked more than he cared to admit. “New scenery and I found a decent job. Plus, my mother needed help around the house, so here I am.”

“Oh? Who is your mother?” Mary Margaret asked, placing cups into a cupboard to the left of his sink.

“Ruth Nolan. She works at the nursey in the hospital. She said that stuff in the house keeps falling apart and she can’t afford to pay to get it fixed, so I’m coming to help.” He explained, watching her go to the next box.

She smiled softly, letting her hair hide the stretch of her lips. “You really are a Prince Charming, aren’t you?” She asked, tapping her lip as she decided where his plates will go.

He gave a small shrug, “I guess. Where do you work?” he asked her, a desire to know everything about her filling him up.

“I’m a teacher. The fourth grade right now, but I can do other grades when needed.” She said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

He smiled, “You like kids.” He said it as statement, not a question, but she still answered it as such.

“Yes. They’re so pure and precious.” She said with a smile, tossing the empty box to the side. “Do you like them? Kids?”

He looked at her, the corner of his lips lifting. “Sure.  They’re cute.” Shifting in his chair he grabbed a box and opened it, unwrapping mugs. “So, is that why you became a teacher, because you like the little munchkins?”

She took the mugs he unwrapped and place them on a shelf. “Yes, and I like teaching. I love that expression on their faces when they finally understand something or learn something new. It’s priceless.” She said, thinking about her class, especially Henry.

David cocked his head to the side, looking her over from head to toe. “Do you have kids?”

She turned, looking him over. “Do you?”

He chuckled, “No, I don’t. My mother wants grandkids, but I would rather have kids with someone I love.”

“It makes sense, to have someone you can love before bringing a child into this world.” She said, eyes locking on his. They were such a pretty blue, so trusting and kind.

He nodded, both just starring into each others eyes, the room seeming to swell with heat. Something was happening between them, something warm and good. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, Mary Margaret shook her head and continued to move around his kitchen, putting things away. It was quiet for a few minutes until David cleared his throat making her turn around to face him.

“Thank you, for this, Mary Margaret.” He said, waving his hand around the nearly finished kitchen.

“No problem, Charming.” She said, smiling, and looking around the kitchen for more boxes. “It’s the least I could do. I am sorry about your foot. And your chin.”

He grinned at her, the cut on his chin flexing. “It was worth it. “

Her brows furrowed, “Worth what?”

“Meeting you. I wouldn’t have met you, if you hadn’t beat me up.” He explained.

A loud laugh filled the room, followed by a small snort. “You would have, Charming. It’s a small town.”

He laughed, nodding in agreement. “Okay. I’ll give you that.” He sat up, smiling up at her.

She found a box of towels and looked around until she found a drawer to put them in. “I have a labeler at home. I can bring it next time, so you know where stuff is.”

He smiled brightly, nearly beaming, showing off his pearly whites. “What?” She asked, nervously smiling.

“There’s going to be a next time?” He asked, a little boy asking if Christmas was the next morning.

She rolled her eyes, brows raised. “It looks like your chances might be good.” She said, turning to grab the next box. It wasn’t long before his kitchen was the only room in the house that looked set up and ready to be lived in.

“Are you hungry? My mom sent me food and I can’t eat it all by myself.” He offered, moving to get up, hopping over to his fridge and pulling out baked macaroni and cheese, Lasagna, and some sliced ham.

Mary Margaret smiled, moving quickly to help him. “Please sit down. You’re going to hurt yourself!” She placed the food on his counter, grabbing his arm to help him sit back down. It would have been fine and would have worked, but then David stepped down on his foot and yelped in pain, bringing his foot up, his knee knocking into her leg. She stumbled into him, both of them falling down to the ground.

David made a pained sound as he hit the floor, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Sorry. We keep falling into situations like this.” He smiled, looking into her eyes, fingers moving a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, her tongue coming out to lick her suddenly dry lips. Warmth pooled low in her belly as she laid over him, not moving, barely breathing, just starring into his eyes and feeling how warm he was. He lifted his head, moving to kiss her, tasting those sweet lips.

Awkward panic filled her and she lifted her head away from him, rolling to her feet and holding her hands out to help him up. “I’m sorry. It’s getting late, I should go, finish grading my papers. I can come back another time, help you unpack your living room?” She said, looking around the kitchen and then at her feet.

David got to his feet with her help and rubbed his hands on his jeans. “Oh, Okay. You’re right. I’ll walking to the door.” He said, sounding dejected.

They got to the door and he rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. “Mary Margaret, will you go out with me?” He asked, eye wide and searching. Searching for a yes. When she didn’t answer after a moment, he cleared his throat. “To dinner. With me, tomorrow night?”

She smiled softly, the butterflies released in her stomach. She could go out with him, what harm could there be. There was something pulling her to this charming burglar. She turned to him, eyes catching the sad rejection already catching in his eyes; his pretty blue eyes. The corner of her lips twitched, tilting her head to the side as she just looked over him. It felt like hours when she finally looked away when he cleared his throat, eyes searching hers. She didn’t smile this time, the action spreading her lips over her teeth. She was going to do this.

“I would love to, David.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to write chapter two. The excuse: I've been dying of the horrible flu and back pain. School and work, yada yada yada. I know this chapter is not as good, but I will work harder for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, It is definitely late for Christmas, but I've had this idea before Christmas and am just now writing it. I am not really good at slow burns, so we will see how this goes. You know comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Origins of this fanfiction: My friend (You know who you are) and I are sitting at a diner, hating the Christmas music playing around us, when I told her; "If I woke to find a man under my Christmas tree, I would freak. And then this whole story popped in my head. She is responsible for help, though. Always thanks, love.


End file.
